Furniture, particularly office chairs, normally have a movable seatback to provide for comfort of the person sitting in the seat, with the seatback having flexible motion between a forward upright position and a backward leaning reclined position. There is a need for a robust furniture seatback tilt recline angle limiter mechanism that is economically manufacturable and provides for an adjustment of the recline angle of the seatback by the person using the seat so that the seat user can adjust how far back the seatback can recline before further backward motion is inhibited.